


Iridescent

by bInTheMoon



Series: Stardust [2]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Space, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Multi, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Outer Space, Polyamory, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bInTheMoon/pseuds/bInTheMoon
Summary: As soon as the big gate opened and they took off, Renjun gasped and ran to the front, open mouthed, as he saw Earth below them.“Woa.” He said amazed with the view. It looked so small, like this cool pictures he always looked in the internet.He heard the other two chuckle.“I was like that when I first saw it too.” Yuta said amused------Or: Looks like all Renjun needed to find his happiness was a trip to space and finding his loves again.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: Stardust [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582186
Kudos: 77





	Iridescent

**Author's Note:**

> so, this work is part of my Stardust series, you don't really need to read the first one to understand this, but it would help you to understand some things.  
> Hope you guys like.

Renjun was sad.

It wasn’t something new, he was sad for almost all his life. He guessed that it came with the fact that he never really had any family, being dropped into an orphanage as soon as he was born.

He tried to be happy, he was an artist and drawing or painting kind of helped him feel joy, but he couldn’t create art all the time, especially because he had to work to be able to eat.

His job at the bar was terrible. He had to deal with drunk man every night, also smelling the alcohol all the time. The job at the café shop was better, but he couldn’t really relax having almost to no sleep every night.  
But, his sadness has been less some months ago, he even was constantly happy for a year and four months, when he thought he finally had found his home.

Renjun scoffed, being hopeful only ever had brought him more pain.

Except, he couldn’t and wouldn’t forget his memories of when he was happy, he didn’t regret being with the two boys that entered his heart. He could not regret the love he felt-he feels- for the two who lighted up his life.

He had met them on one of his shifts on the café, being tired as hell because of his night shift at the bar. 

“Welcome to the Candy sugar, may I place your order?” He said without looking up at the costumers.

“Hi.” He heard a sweet voice and he jolted a little.

Renjun widened his eyes as he saw the most beautiful pair of people he has even encountered. 

The one who talked to him was smiling shyly at him, his eyes turning into crescents, turning into the most beautiful eye smile. He was hot, too, his white hair styled out of his forehead.

The second one had the biggest smile ever, looking at him with big eyes.  
Renjun couldn’t stop the tough that his pink peach hair was fitting.

“We would like one chocolate mocha and an Americano with four shots of coffee.” Pink boy told him and he frowned.

“Are-are you sure?” He asked a little concerned and pink hair boy pouted. Oh, boy, he almost melted on the spot.

White haired boy chuckled and looked at Renjun. “Don’t worry, he’s not going to die. Yet.”

“Stop it!” Pink boy slapped his arm lightly, pouting more.

Renjun jolted off of his staring as he saw the line getting bigger, quickly typing the order and collecting the money, telling the boys someone would call them for their order and focusing on the other costumers.

After tiring himself out typing orders, he finally got a break to himself as the afternoon was slowly ending.

He looked around the café, almost falling asleep as he rested his face on his arm.

Renjun almost fell over when he felt two bodies close to him. He looked up, blinking slowly. The two boys were on front of his, smiling.

“Hello?” He blinked confused.

“Hi! You’re really cute, did you know that?” Pink boy told him.

If Renjun was more wake, he would had certainly have a stroke. He still blushed.

“What?” He shuttered and looked at the other one.

“Jaemin, please.” White hair boy said with a sigh and smiled at Renjun. “What he is trying to say is that we think you’re really cute and we want to ask for your number.”

“Wait, what?” Renjun was really confused. Why would someone want to know him? “You two want my number? Why?”

“What do you mean why? Did no one ever ask for your number?” Jaemin frowned, still smiling at him.

“Er, No?” 

“What you mean no? You’re so cute and handsome, someone surely already wanted to know you.” White hair reasoned, a little confused.

Renjun scoffed. “Yeah, right. Aren’t you two together already? I don’t want to participate on your threesome kink.”

White hair boy blushed, looking embarrassed and alarmed.

“We’re not asking you out because of a kink.” Pink boy looked offended. “We want to know you and if everything turns alright, make you our boyfriend.”

“Please?” White hair boy asked him with puppy eyes. 

Renjun was almost saying no when the other boy joined and both looked at him pouting, hope in their eyes.

“Fine.” He scoffed, at least he would get out from his house.

“Yes!” Jaemin said and hugged Renjun, who gasped and pushed him away. 

“Sorry! I’m Jaemin, that’s Jeno, nice to meet you.”

Renjun let out a bittersweet laugh as he remembered their first dates, how he went out with them on the only day of the week he had a night off, sacrificing his sleep. 

He couldn’t help but admit that he would do it again. The constant texting making his shifts on his jobs happier and manageable. He caught himself always smiling as he texted them.

They would always go into the café, spending hours there with him.

Renjun felt his eyes tear up a bit. He jolted and started to focus on his job once more. It was almost 3am and he was already tired of dealing with a lot of drunk assholes.

He gasped as he saw something that looked like a fight break out at the door.  
The Chinese man ran there, seeing a man with really light pinkish hair hold some guy by the neck as another man white long white hair looked proud.

“What’s going on here?” He asked sighing. “Please take your fight outside.”

The man with the white hair looked at him confused before widening his eyes, going to the other man and tapping him on the shoulder before pointing to Renjun.

The other man squinted his eyes as he stared at him, before pushing the guy he was trying to beat away and getting closer to the boy.

“What are you doing?” Renjun asked stepping back, trying to get away from them.

‘Wait. Don’t be scared, I’m not going to hurt you.” Pinkish hair man told him softly.

“Oh, really? What about that guy?” Renjun sassed.

“He tried to feel me up, I was just telling he off.” The man said dropping his shoulders. The one with the long hair put his hand on his back.

“Please? We just want to talk about something serious.” Longish hair told him, holding his hand for Renjun to hold.

Renjun pondered, if he didn’t go with them, they would probably beat him inside and he would probably be fired. He couldn’t let himself loose this job.

He took the hand and let himself be dragged outside, the boys guiding him to an more empty place, but still light up.

Was this how he was going to die? He sure hoped not, he didn’t live twenty years of his life to be killed without even having a real life.

Suddenly he felt a strong pain on his back next to his shoulder blades. Since last year he would get a strong pain on his back without any hint. As soon as he felt and hissed, the pain stopped.

“Okay, so, I’m Yuta and that’s Sicheng.” The guy told him. “What we’re going to tell you is going to sound crazy, but please hear us out.”

Renjun raised his eyebrow confused, pain already forgotten.

“We’re not from here. We are from another planet.” 

He scoffed. Seriously? They dragged him outside to try to laugh at him?

“Are you guys serious?! You want to prank me here, while I’m working. Did someone told you guys that I believe in aliens and that’s why you wanted to laugh at me?” He shouted, angry filling his body.

“Calm down.” Sicheng frowned and tried to touch him, but he slapped his hand away and crossed his arms.

“We’re not lying; we didn’t even know you before.” Yuta said concerned. “Do you want us to prove it to you?”

Renjun rolled his eyes and stared at them, daring.

“Here.” Sicheng said and showed him a bracelet, touching it.

The bracelet lighted up and showed at hologram of Renjun. He gasped as he lifted his arms, the hologram mirroring his actions. He movement himself more, the thing doing it too.

“But.” Renjun said. “That can be some new technology.”

Sicheng rolled his eyes and closed his bracelet. “You know it’s not.”

“Fine, but why are you guys showing me that?” He crossed his arms, sighing.

“We’re from a planet called NCT. In every generation, a group of people are chosen by the core of the planet as guardians to guide and protect it.” Yuta said smiling at him. He had a wide healing smile. “Our generation it’s going to have twenty-one people. Apparently you are one of us.”

Renjun frowned, that seemed too much like a movie plot. “I don’t think so.”

“What do you mean, you don’t think so? We know you are, we feel it.” Sicheng looked upset and the other man held his hand.

“You fell it?” Renjun said with sarcasm, they really though he was going to believe this?

“We all have a connection with each other, we can feel each other.” Yuta said and saw that the Chinese boy was still skeptical. “Did you never dreamed about a green planet? Two moons around it, pretty flowers on the ground and buildings on the air? Big ass castle?”

Renjun gasped and looked at them in awe. “How do you know that? I never told that to anyone.”

Not even to his ex-boyfriends.

“Because we live there.” Sicheng told him and tapped his bracelet, typing something showing him a picture. “Look.”

It was the same place he saw in his dreams since he was twelve, an image of a big castle in the air as the ground was filled with endless grass and flowers of different colors.

“Do you believe us now?” Yuta smirked at him, looking proud of himself.

“I guess. What now? What do you want from me?” He sighed, running his hand through his fading blonde hair. 

“You have to come with us, you meant to be on NCT.” Sicheng explained and looked concerned.

“You can’t possible expect me to just leave to some planet.” Renjun scoffed.

“I mean, yes.” Yuta said. “We guarantee you’ll be happier there.”

Renjun let out a bitter laugh, that wasn’t a difficult task.

The other two looked concerned as he was laughing with tears in his eyes.

“Are you okay?” Sicheng asked him kindly and put his hand on the smaller’s shoulders.

“Not really.” He said bitter and saw their eyes widen, both looking at each other. 

“But it’s not like I have anything here, right?”

“You- don’t you have family, friends?” Yuta asked him with a frown.

“Nop.” He said and smiled sadly.

They looked surprised, worry clear on their faces.

“So I guess we’re going then.” The white-haired man said trying to raise the mood. “We can leave tomorrow!”

Sicheng looked at him softly, chuckling to himself and giving him a peck on the cheek before turning his attention to Renjun who looked at the ground.

“Como on.” The pink-haired male said and took his hand, guiding him across the street. “We’re walking you home so you can pack.”

\----

It was another night at work, he had just spilled alcohol on himself, almost throwing up because of the strong smell.

It’s been five months since he went in his first date with the two boys who were slowly creeping on his heart.

Who was he trying to kid? They were already on his heart; he was completely smitten with the two. They had asked him to be their boyfriend on the first month after their first date, surprising him on his night off with flowers.

He chuckled happily remembering the shy eye smile Jeno gave him as he blushed and Jaemin’s wide grin.

Renjun looked up from his phone, the last text from Jeno telling him they were coming to the bar to see him. It wasn’t the first time they had come to his night job, distracting him from the tiredness.

“Injun!” He heard Jaemin shouting his name as he dragged Jeno to where he was behind the counter. 

They smiled widely at him before looking at his shirt and frowning.

“What happened?” Jeno asked confused, his eyes going to his wet transparent shirt to his face.

“Dropped a drink, nothing serious.” He assured them and saw their shoulders relax a little.

One thing that he learnt was that they didn’t like him working at the bar, worry on their faces every time he told them it was time to go to his night job. Well, he also didn’t like the job, but he needed to pay rent.

“Well, that view it’s totally serious.” Jaemin smirked as he stared him up and down. 

“Shut up!” Renjun spat and felt his cheeks heating up a little.

“He is kind of right; we need to make sure no one else try something funny.” Jeno nodded and looked serious. The smaller rolled his eyes at them.

“You two are ridiculous.” Renjun smiled at them and they laughed.

Jaemin smirked and came closer to him, his breath hitting the Chinese boy on his face.

“We missed you.” He said before closing the distance between them.

Kissing Jaemin was always eventful. Like everything on his life, he didn’t do nothing by half. His kisses were always heated and passionate, always strong and messy. It was really hot.

He gasped as Jaemin’s tongue entered his mouth, sucking on his own. He put his hand on the other’s neck, pulling him closer to himself.

They pulled off when Jeno made a noise behind them, eyebrow raised and beautiful crescents on his eyes. “That was hot, but I want my turn now.”

Renjun and Jaemin laughed and the smaller one went to his other boyfriend, holding his face as he pressed their lips together.

If Jaemin was fierceness and fire, Jeno was calmness and gentleness, like a wind breeze. He kissed like he was trying to find out every little secret buried on him.

But, wind could also be wide, and Jeno could definitely be wild as he sucked into his lower lip and bite, Renjun moaning at the sensation.

Someone cleared their throat and he and his boyfriend separated, looking at some middle aged man who was waiting with a glass on his hand.

“Don’t you have work to do?” The man asked annoyed and he saw his two boyfriends frown, ready to talk back.

“Yes, what do you want?” Renjun asked before anything happened, quickly preparing the drink and handling to the guy, who rolled his eyes and left.

Renjun rolled his eyes when the man left, looking at his boyfriends who were smiling softly at him.

“You should go dance or something while I finish this orders.” He told them.

“We can wait here.” Jeno said and held his hand. “We came just to see you.”

“But you should go have fun while I’m working. When I have my break we can go have fun together.” He assured them and gave each of them a peck on the mouth.

“We’re holding up on this.” Jaemin said and traced his face with his finger before taking Jeno’s hand and going into the crowd.

It was a month later when they had their first fight.

Renjun had just gotten off from his night job, this time with a bruise on his eyebrow from trying to tear a fight apart. Tonight he was going to Jaemin’s and Jeno’s apartment, as they tried to spent more time together.

Usually they would be already sleeping when he gotten there, trying to make little to no noise so they would not wake up. 

He went into his boyfriend’s room, changing his clothes for a loose shirt and pants he found on the boy’s closet, both pieces bigger than him.

Jeno and Jaemin where both sleeping while cuddling each other. He chuckled as he watched them fondly.

Renjun went to the bathroom to try and find something to stop his eyebrow from bleeding and hurting.

“Injun?” He heard a soft and tired voice call him.

Before he could answer Jaemin appeared in the bathroom, eyes widening as he saw the blood on his smallest boyfriend’s face.

“What happened?” He gasped out loud and went to Renjun, cradling his small face on his hands, eyebrows frowned in concern. “Who did this to you?”

“Nana? What’s going on?” They heard Jeno’s voice as he appeared at the door, pouting as he scratched his eyes with his fists.

His eyes slowly widened as he took onto the scene in front of him, his pink-haired boyfriend with his other boyfriend, who was bleeding. “Injun! What happened?”

“Tried to break a fight and got hurt by one of the guys.” He explained and both his boyfriends were looking mad and concerned. “Don’t worry, I’m used to it.”

“Don’t worry? Seriously?” Jaemin screeched as he went through the cabinets on the bathroom and took off a box. “You shouldn’t break fights!”

Renjun looked up at Jeno, who usually would help him control Jaemin’s overreactions, but this time he was looking as mad as their boyfriend.

“This is serious, Renjun. You could have been more seriously injured.” Jeno lectured and went to Jaemin’s side, who was wetting a cotton with a dark substance.

“I’m fine, I had worse.” Renjun said defensive, he didn’t want a lecture right now.

He hissed as the cotton came in contact with the cut on his eyebrow, making the other boys look even more mad.

“You shouldn’t be used and you souldn’t have had worse!” Jeno shouted a little. The Chinese boy looked at him in surprise.

“Why are you so mad? It’s part of my job! I need that job!” He shouted back when Jaemin finished cleaning his cut and put a band-aidd into it.

“Maybe you should quit it!” Jeno shouted back at him and Renjun widened his eyes, scoffing.

“Quit my job? And how do you think I’m going to survive without money?”

“Come live with us.” Jaemin said to him, looking straight at his eyes, pleading.

“What?” Renjun frowned. “Are you crazy?”

“What’s so crazy about it?” Jaemin looked offended. “We are dating, people dating live together.”

“Not so suddenly!” He shook his head and looked up at Jeno who was more calm. “What do you think of it?”

“I agree; I want you to live with us.” The white-haired boy told him serious.

Renjun frowned, looking from Jeno to Jaemin when realization came to him.

“You two already talked about it.” 

“We-we did.” Jaemin stared at him without shame or regret. “We wanted to wait a little bit before talking to you, but I guess now it’s a great time.”

“And what? Do you think I would just accept it? To live off by your guys?” Renjun scoffed, offended.

“Live off? We want you to be part of our home, we’re boyfriend, you wouldn’t live off of us.” Jeno was really offended. “Living with us you wouldn’t have to work in two different places.”

“I can’t just accept this.” He felt tears gather up behind his eyes.

“Injun, you love to draw, to paint. We saw your pieces, they’re beautiful.” Jaemin softly said, getting closer to him and taking one of his hands. “But you have no time to do it, you’re not living, you’re just surviving.”

“You should be in college, not working to death.” Jeno took his other hand and kissed it.

He wanted to go to college. When he was in China he was the top of his classes, only with straight A’s, trying to get a scholarship. He even started to work to get money to live two months at university.

But then he didn’t get it, they gave the scholarships to people that didn’t even needed and he got nothing. Next thing he did was take his money, buy a plane ticket and go to Korea, away from everything.

“I would live with you guys, and for what?” Renjun felt a tear roll down his cheek. “Just so I could hope and then get abandoned again?”

“Injun!” Jaemin looked close to tears to. He lifted the boy’s chin, looking into his eyes with fire. “Don’t ever say that. We’re not going to abandon you!”

“You’re so precious to us. We would never leave you.” Jeno kissed his forehead, drying face with his hand. “You have no idea how we care.”

“Fine.” He choked up and started to sob loudly.

“Own, come here, baby.” Jaemin took him into his and Jeno’s embrance.

He cried and cried as he felt his boys kiss his head, murmuring praises on his ear and how much they liked him.

\-----------

Renjun waited at the middle of the hotels room as Yuta and Sicheng gathered their things, running from side to side.

Last night they have gone to Renjun’s old apartment he had moved back in two months ago, as he could not pay the rent of his and his ex-boyfriend’s place alone.

He had packed only a few things, most of his art supplies and a few clothes. Not that he had much, he had left everything he bought when he was with his boyfriends in the other apartment. 

The Chinese remember how he stayed there for a month and went there every day for another, hoping that they would come back. He almost teared up again, but he decided that he would not cry anymore, having done almost every day already.

“Okay, I think that’s all.” Yuta said as he put his hand on his waist, looking around the room.

“You forgot these.” Sicheng came out of the bedroom holding a cat and a bunny plushy.

Yuta gasped out loud and held the two toys on his arms. “Oh my god, I almost forgot them!”

The white-haired man took Sicheng by the arm and kissed him deeply. “What would I do whithout you?”

“Die.” Sicheng giggled and went back into the room.

“Why are you taking two toys there?” Renjun asked amused.

“It’s a gift for my brothers.” He explained, looking at the toys fondly. “I gave them some when I was seven, now I’m doing it again.”

“They still have it.” Sicheng came out of the room with the last suitcase.“Doyoung almost killed Ten when he suggested throwing it out.”

Yuta giggled, smiling widely and looking like that was the best thing he could heard today.

Sicheng gave him a peck on the cheek and rolled his eyes, going to the middle of the room and tapping into his bracelet.

“It’s time. You two come closer, we have to go.” 

“Go where?” Renjun slowly approached him, Yuta already by his boyfriend’s side.

“To the moon.” Yuta said as Sicheng typed something. He explained as the boy still looked confused. “It’s like where we have to go to come and go from the planet. Like the airport.”

“So they like, control the people?” Renjun was still confused.

“Kind of, they are responsible for the entire solar system, we can’t just go to other planets without telling anyone, same thing with countries here.”

Renjun hummed.

“Ready. Close your eyes, Renjun.” Sicheng said and took his hand.

He closed his eyes as he was told, a second later feeling warm on his skin. He hissed as the warm was replaced by cold a second later, a tingling sensation raising the hair on his arms.

“You can open it now.” He heard the pink-haired boy smile.

When the boy looked around, he gasped. It was a big ass place that sure looked like an airport, if airport where organized and in a futuristic movie. There were people everywhere, people of different colors too, like the guy with the green skin next to them.

The only people that looked like they were from earth were the thirteen girls dressed in pink that were sitting in desks, sorting people off.

There was a big bright WJSN sigh at the top of the highest wall, glowing in red letters.a

Yuta and Sicheng pulled him to where the girls where, going to the desk that the girl with the hot pink hair was working.

“Good morning. We’re here to take our leave, Nakamoto Yuta.” Yuta told her. Bona, the name on the table tag said. “Our ship was left here a month ago.”

The girl looked up after typing on his screen. “Yes, is that the boy who’s going to move?”

“Yes, we already sorted his documents to make him a NCtzen.” Yuta explained.

“Yes, the information is here.” Bona typed and read what was there.

“Jiyeon, ship number 45 is leaving. Open the gates.” Another girl, this one with brown hair, said without looking up.

“Already done, Luda.” Bona said without looking at her, only pressing some buttons. She looked at them and smiled. “All done, I transferred the permission to your bracelet, good flight.”

“Thank you.” Yuta said and started walking away while holding Sicheng’s hand and telling Renjun to follow.

They went through a lot of gated, stopping at the one with the big 76 number on it. Sicheng scanned the door with his bracelet, the doors vanishing on air.

Inside there was a big silver ship, white big glass windows at the front. He felt as he was inside a Star Wars movie or something.

He tumbled and almost fell as he felt his back hurt, this time stronger than ever. 

“Woah, are you okay?” Sicheng asked with concern as he held him by the arms.

Renjun groaned as the pain kept going. He never experienced it for more than some seconds and now it didn’t want to go away.

“Back. Hurting.” He gasped as the pain got stronger.

He almost didn’t felt when Sicheng took him on his arms, carrying him bridal style to the inside of the ship, running to put him in a chair.

Renjun breathed heavily, inhaling and exhaling as the pain started fainting after some minutes. He opened his eyes when the pain was almost completely gone.

He looked up and saw Sicheng looking at him with his eyebrows furrowed, worry all over his face.

Yuta came back from somewhere with a glass of water, handing it to him. The Chinese boy gulped loudly, the cold liquid relaxing him. “Thanks.”

“How long have you had this pain?” Sicheng asked him with his arms crossed.

“A year a think. But it’s normally just a sudden pain that passes in seconds.” Renjun furrowed his eyebrows. “That’s the first time it happened that strongly.”

They both looked at each other with concern, communicating with their eyes. 

“When we get there we can look into it. NCT has the best technology of the galaxy.” Yuta said and went to the front of the ship, sitting at the chair and preparing to fly.

As soon as the big gated opened, they took off, Renjun gasping and running to the front, open mouthed, as he saw Earth below them.

“Woa.” He said amazed with the view. It looked so small, like this cool pictures he always looked at the internet.

He heard the other two chuckle.

“I was like that when I first saw it too.” Yuta said amused. Sicheng had gone to his side, sitting at the arm of the chair with his arms around the white-haired man.

“You’re from here?” Renjun was surprised.

“Yeah, my mom is from Earth, we’re Japanese. Dad and Papa took us to NCT when I was seven.” Yuta chuckled and saw the confusion on the boy’s face. “Dad and Papa are married, mom was never together with them, but she got pregnant when dad slept with her.”

“Don’t worry, they had an open relationship.” Sicheng explained and Renjun nodded.

“So, what were you doing here?” He asked the two guys.

“We’re engaged.” Yuta said proudly, biggest smile on his face. “We are visiting each other’s planet before getting married.”

“Ah.” Renjun understood. “But aren’t you Japanese, why were you in Korea?”

“We were visiting a lot of places on Earth.” Sicheng said running his hands on his fiancé’s long hair. “You’re coming with us to my planet. We’re going there before going back to NCT.”

The Chinese boy hummed, understanding.

“You all feel each other; did you know I was on Earth?” He asked, trying to understand how the planet he was going to live worked.

“NCT it’s a planet with its own magic on its core. Every generation a different group of guardians are chosen to lead the planet. When the first person of the new group it’s born, the planet produces the quantity of stones that represent the guardian.” Yuta started to explain to him. “When Taeil, the first guardian of our group, was born, the twenty-one stones appeared, only his stone lighting up in color., to show that the owner of that stone was alive.”

“So, they gain color when the person that stone represent is born?” Renjun repeated.

“Yeah, it’s a green stone at the beginning, then it gets colored when the owner is born.” The white-haired man assured him.

“We can only feel each other’s presence when we complete the ritual.” Sicheng continued. “NCT it’s for Neo Culture Technology, and while technology it’s the biggest strength, culture it’s also important to us.”

“Not like, caring only for our culture. To complete the ritual, we have to spend 17 months’ maximum at another planet to learn about other cultures.” Yuta tried to elaborate. “When we come back, we absorb the power inside the stone and get connected to the magic of the planet.”

“Two of our members went to earth, they spent the 17 months there, came back four months ago.” Sicheng said and frowned a little. “They looked like they didn’t want to be back, looks like they had something they were planning to collect there and bring to NCT.”

“So what planet did you guys went?”

“We didn’t need, we’re both from another planet already.” Yuta explained.

Renjun rummed, trying to get all the information on his head. He thought he was keeping up pretty well with everything. The rest he would have to learn practicing.

\-------- 

“What are you doing?” Renjun asked as came onto the living room and sat on Jeno’s lap.

The boy was looking at some videos on his phone, cats, the boy found out as he looked too.

“They’re so cute!” The boy pulled one of his arms around the Chinese boy’s waist, holding him in place, his other arm holding the phone where a tiny orange cat was playing.

Renjun giggled, his boyfriend loved cute things and he soon found out that he was totally enamored by cats.

He stood up and gasped when he has an idea. Jeno looked alarmed for a second before coming closer to him. “What’s wrong?”

Renjun took his hand and squeezed, excited. “I have an idea. Put on your shoes and come with me.”

Jeno tilted his head to the side but smiled as he saw the tiny boy’s excitement, going to put his shoes on.

Renjun got himself ready and giggled, taking his boyfriend by the hand and dragging him outside.

They stopped at the front of a glass door. It was a cat café, but Jeno didn’t seemed to know that. Renjun smirked and went inside, pulling the boy with him.

He only heard a loud gasp behind him, looking at Jeno, who had his eyes widened, looking amazed at the kittens who were running around the place.

“Injun!” Jeno screeched, excited. “Injun, look! Kittens!”

Renjun laughed as his boyfriend’s eyes disappeared into crescents and he went to a tiny brown kitty who was trying to climb on a chair.

He watched as the white-haired boy took the animal on his arms, cooing and kissing his fur.

Renjun cooed, smiling as he went to order some coffee and a slice of cake.

He approached his boyfriend who sat on the chair while playing with the kitty. 

“Having fun?” Renjun asked and laughed.

“Yes! That’s the best place ever!” Jeno said with the cat on his chest, his nose on his head. He looked at the Chinese boy with warm. “Thank you!”

The small boy chuckled. “You’re welcome.”

They spent time playing with the cat, drinking their coffees and eating the cake, until Jeno suddenly sneezed, doing it again a few times, his face becoming red.

“Oh, dear.” Renjun pitied the boy and prepared his heart when the boy looked lost. “You’re allergic.”

“What? No!” Jeno looked like he was going to cry, holding the cat tightly on his chest and shaking his head. “No, no.”

Renjun tried not to laugh, but ended up doing it, his white-haired boyfriend looking at him betrayed.

“Oh baby, it’s okay. We can give you some medicine so you can still play with the cats.” Renjun went to his side and kissed his face.

“Really?” Jeno looked at him hopeful, eyes glistening. “I can still play with them?”

“Of course, you can.” Renjun held his face and kissed his mouth, smiling at the kiss and feeling Jeno do the same.

Renjun was at the living room, watching a documentary on life outside the planet, focusing on what the guy was saying.

“What are you watching?” Jaemin appeared from the kitchen, chuckling as he saw the tv. “Aliens?”

“What?” Renjun crossed his arms and pouted. “Are you going to laugh at me like the kids used to? Tell me I’m crazy and aliens don’t exist?”

“Own, of course not, baby.” Jaemin sat on the couch and pulled the small boy onto his lap, kissing his pout. “I know they do exist.”

Renjun’s face lighted up. “Really? You believe they exist, too?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t they? Why would only be life on one small planet?” The pink-haired boy told him smiling kindly.

Renjun gasped and kissed him, smiling. Jaemin, the sly bastard, didn’t waste the opportunity and pulled his tongue inside the boy’s mouth.

He let out a surprised sound, but started to suck the taller boy’s tongue, eliciting a moan from him. He put his hand on the boy’s torso, feeling his abs.

Jaemin put his hands on his back, going up and dawn before squeezing his ass. The boy moaned and they parted for air.

“Want to help me cook?” Jaemin patted him to get up.

“What are you doing?” Renjun followed him inside the kitchen, where he could see flour and eggs outside.

“Cake!” The boy with pink hair said excited. “I love cake. But I want your help, these things are so old that I get confused.”

“Old?” Renjun chuckled confused, everything on that kitchen was the new model.

“Yeah, come on Injunnie, that cake isn’t going to made it itself!” Jaemin scolded and put a bowl on his hands, making the smaller one laugh.

\---------- 

“We’re almost there!” Yuta screamed from the front, jolting Renjun.

He was watching some alien shows on the big transparent screen that were on the ship, amazed with every little thing he saw.

“Did they found a way to make a kid using three DNAs?” Renjun said excited, looking at Sicheng. “Do you guys have babies by mixing DNA?”

“Yes, only a few planets still got people to have kids using their bodies.” Sicheng explained. “Yuta’s brothers are sons of two man. Your planet it’s one of the four that got that idea that only couples of different gender can have kids.”

“That’s amazing.” Renjun’s eyes were light up in wonder. That was truly amazing.

“The three-way people was recent tho, Doyoung who found out how to do it. He did it four years ago.” The pink-haired man told him.

“Yuta’s brother?”

“My little brother.” Yuta’s proud voice was heard. “He’s the smartest person I know.”

Renjun agreed, if he was able to found out this, then he was indeed very smart.

He looked at Sicheng and gasped.

“Your ears! You have elf ears; how didn’t I notice?” Renjun went to him and started to touch it, Sicheng chuckling.

“My hair was hiding it because of the humans.” He smiled at him, the boy touching his ears with amazement. “Yuta tough I was a fairy when we met.”

“I was seven!” 

They laughed when they heard the white-haired boy’s voice.

“Where are you from?” Renjun couldn’t help but ask.

“V3S5.” Sicheng said and smiled at the boy’s frown. “It’s a planet outside earths solar system, very small. People there usually have ears like mine, colored eyes like purple, wings. Some people have all the three characteristics.”

“It’s like a little fairy realm.” Yuta said from the front, chuckling.

“It must be amazing!” Renjun’s eyes shined.

“You’ll see, we’re almost there.” The older boy smiled at him.

“I thought you were exaggerating when you said it looked like a fairy realm.” Renjun said as he looked around. “It really does.”

They have just landed on Sicheng’s home planet, a small pink planet who was in the middle of four moons. 

The inside was really magic like, trees everywhere, houses that looked straight out of a Thinker Bell movie, people with wings flying around with colorful wings.

“Sicheng!” Renjun turned around and saw a girl with pink eyes running to them. She had bright green hair, transparent wings on her back. “Hello, I’m going to help you guys while I’m here. Where would you like to go first?”

“We’re only looking for a ring stone.” Sicheng told the girl. “As it’s costume of our people to get one from the caves when it’s time.”

“Oh!” She said excited. “You’re getting married! It’s that your fiancé?”

“Yes, that’s Yuta. And this is Renjun, he’s or friend and it’s traveling with us.”

“Great. You know how it is, you’re going alone into the light cave to collect the stone.”

“Yes.” Sicheng smiled and looked at his future husband, Yuta’s fond eyes already staring at him. “You two can walk around, when I finish I’ll look for you guys.”

He kissed Yuta before going with the girl. The man with white hair had the biggest grin on his face, Renjun rolled his eyes.

Yuta jumped in place as something ringed on his pocket. He quickly took a tiny earpiece and put on his ear. “Hi?”

Renjun saw as Yuta’s face softened. “Yes, we’re at V3S5 right now. Yes. Really? You guys are here? Doing what? Ah, okay. Yeah. Next to the big tower with the purple light. Right, see you soon.”

He raised his eyebrows, questioning the older man.

“Another two members are here; they were apparently getting some leaves for Doie to test something.” Yuta elaborated. “They’re coming back with us.”

“Got it.”

Renjun looked around more, a little further there was a giant font jogging some red water, little insects that looked like fireflies but with blue lights were flying around it, making it look like it was glittering. 

He went closer to see it better when the sudden pain on his back came back, this time so strong that he felt to his knees, screaming.

“Renjun!” He faintly heard Yuta’s voice before feeling his hands on him, trying to stop him from collapsing on the ground. 

He gasped for air as the pain kept going, his ears ringing. His eyes were filled with tears already, some of it spilling.

It felt as if someone was ripping his back, cutting it with a knife from inside.

The pain fainted enough for him to breathe, he steadied himself on his knees, open his eyes and pulling deep breaths. The pain was still on his back.

“Hey Yuta, we’re here.” He heard. Renjun was probably hearing things because of the pain, because he could swear that voice belonged to Jaemin.

“What’s happening?” Other voice that looked exactly like Jeno’s asked and he widened his eyes, turning around from Yuta’s hold and looking at the new boys.

He gasped and opened his mouth, trying to breathe as his eye widened and his chest started to hurt.

In front of his were his two ex-boyfriends, who left him alone after telling him they would never leave him. They looked the same, Jeno with his white hair and Jaemin with his pink.

He saw the boys freeze and gasp, Jeno’s eyes were the hugest he ever saw, looking pained. Jaemin was gapping, his mouth opening and closing like a fish, eyes wide and wet with tears.

“Injun?” Jeno’s voice was so full of hope, like he couldn’t believe the boy was in front of him.

They were still frozen when Renjun felt the strongest pain he ever had on his life, making him scream and lose all the strength he had left.

He screamed and felt his body giving up, last thing he heard was the boys he loved screaming his name in agony.

\------------- 

Looking back, Renjun should have known that something bad was going to happen. When had life ever been kind to him?

Everything was going too fine, he was the happiest he ever has been. Two months before they had celebrated their first year anniversary. They had spent the entire day cuddling and making love before going out to eat.

They had spent the night laughing and eating, before exchanging gifts and then making out on the couch watching some cheesy movie.

He was so happy, he was just coming home from work, his shift was uneventful and he spent the entire afternoon drawing on his sketchbook. Renjun was excited to show his boyfriends what he had made.

The first thing he saw as he entered the apartment was the two bags in the living room. He frowned as he looked at it, they didn’t tell him they were going to travel somewhere and they always told him where they were going.

“Jen? Nana?” He called for them as he went in direction of their room.

When he got into their room, he found Jaemin on the ground, putting some clothes on another suitcase.

“Nana?” He called and Jaemin looked at him alarmed. “What’s going on? Are you going somewhere?”

Jaemin looked lost, like he was afraid.

“Nana?” Jeno’s voice entered the room and he gasped as he saw Renjun inside the room. “Injun!”

“What’s happening?” Renjun was trying to stay calm as his boyfriends exchanged looks.

“I-We- Injun, come here, sit.” Jaemin got up and sat on the bed, tapping it so Renjun could sit too.

He slowly sat on his side, Jeno following him and getting into the other side.

“We need to leave.” 

“Leave? To where?” Renjun was confused.

“We have to go back home; we can’t stay here.” Jeno told him softly as if talking to a wide animal.

“What you mean home? And when are you coming back?” He was getting worked up by now.

Jaemin started to draw circled on his back, trying to calm him.

“We don’t know when we’re coming back. We just have to go.” 

Renjun gasped and got up from the bed when things started to make sense in his head.

“You’re leaving me! You’re not going back, you’re leaving me!” He felt tears fill up his eyes, breath heavy.

“No!” Jeno said as they got up with a jolt. “We’re not leaving you!”

“Then when are you coming back? Why didn’t you tell me before that you guys had to go?” Tears were streaming down his face.

Jaemin and Jeno looked like they were in pain, trying to come closer to him as he stepped back from them.

“You don’t understand; we can’t stay here right now. But we’re coming back.” Jaemin’s eyes were filled with tears.

“We’re never abandoning you.” Jeno pleaded with his wet eyes.

“But that’s what you’re doing it now.” The smallest boy sobbed into his hands as the other two started to plead. “You can’t explain to me because you don’t have one. Or you don’t trust me. Either way, it’s bad.”

“No, Injun, please.” Jaemin’s voice was so, so sad, Renjun wanted to go and comfort them.

But he knew they were shedding crocodile tears, making him feel like shit when they were the ones abandoning him. 

“You’re like everyone else. I should have known no one would ever stick with me.”

He turned around and ran outside, tears clouding his vision as he heard their voices calling his name, shouting to him, pleading him to stay.

Renjun sobbed loudly as he ran on the streets of Seoul, people giving him odd looks as he tried to get away from the pain he was feeling.

\------------- 

When he came to his senses, he felt himself laid down on a soft bed, lying on his stomach as something heavy was on his back.

Renjun hissed as he tried to move, pain shooting on his back.

“Hey, don’t.” He heard someone as hands made him stop moving.

He opened his eyes, trying to see who was with room. Someone else was cradling their fingers on his hair, massaging his head. He sighed softly, his body relaxing.

“I want to sit.” He demanded, trying to get up again. 

Two pair of hands helped him, Renjun closed his eyes as his body ached. When he got himself into a good sitting position he breathed deeply and opened his eyes.

He regretted as soon as he saw the two boys on his front.

“What are you doing here?!” He tried to get up to leave but a strong pain went into his body, making him hiss.

“Injunie, stop! Stay calm, please don’t move.” Jeno scolded him with a gentle voice. “You’re going to hurt yourself.”

“Who cares!” Renjun screeched and saw their face scrowl, Jeno’s lips trembling as if he wanted to cry.

“We do, Injun. We care.” Jaemin looked upset. “Please let us explain, please.”

He looked at him with a glare, turning to Jeno as he tried to hold his hand looking like a kicked puppy.

Renjun sighed and took Jeno’s hand. The boy looked at him with wide and wet eyes so full of hope that the Chinese man looked away, focusing on Jaemin.

“Wherever. Talk.” He wanted to cross his arms, but he tough that if he took his hand away from Jeno, the boy would start to cry.

“We didn’t want to leave you, we never lied.” Jaemin sighed and took his pink hair out of his face, looking tired. “We were already there for 17 months, they wouldn’t let us stay there.

“We thought we could stay more time, only telling WJSN that we were changing our stay until we got documents to bring you with us.” Jeno sniffled and Renjun looked up at him. “But our contract was only 17 months and they told us to leave and then comeback after. We barely had time to talk to you.”

The gears started to move in Renjun’s head, remembering the things Yuta and Sicheng explained to him. He didn’t want to hope; he was let down too much.

“Please believe us, baby. We were going there next week. We finally got the papers on permission to take you to our planet.” Jaemin went to his other side on the bed and tried to take his other hand, looking at him pleading.

Renjun sighed and took his hand too, squeezing both his love’s hands onto his and letting tears stream down his face.

The boys on his sides gasped, getting closer to him.

“What’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Jeno asked alarmed, his hands on his face, franticly wiping his tears.

“Baby please, don’t cry, we never meant to leave you!” Jaemin sounded chocked up, trying not to cry.

“Idiots.” Renjun chuckled and they furrowed their eyebrows. “I’m not sad crying. I’m happy. You didn’t abandon me.”

“Of course we didn’t!” Jeno scolded him and kissed the side of his head, relieved. “We love you.”

“We love you so much.” Jaemin cradled his face, soft eyes looking at him.

Renjun’s eyes widened, lips trembling as he cried more. 

“I love you two, so much.”

Jeno’s eye smile appeared and he learned his face onto his.

Renjun tried to move so he could embrace them, but hissed as he felt pain.

“Careful!” Jaemin held him so he stopped moving, Jeno kissing the side of his head to calm him down.

“What happened to my back?” He asked.

They smiled widely, looking at something behind him with wonder.

“See for yourself.” Jeno said and made a mirror in front of them with his bracelet.

Renjun gasped with his eyes wide. He rubbed his eyes to see if he wasn’t imagining things.

On his back there were a pair of wings. Beautiful fairy and delicate wings. They were so thin and fragile. It shined with its iridescent color, the light turning on the purples, blues and soft pinks. 

“It’s that, It’s that real? I’m not seeing things, right?” He asked, mouth open as he couldn’t take his eyes off his own wings.

“Yes, they are. They are so beautiful, fits right with you.” Jaemin said and looked innocently at him when the smaller boy glared at him. Renjun giggled right after.

“But how? I’m human.” He didn’t understand.

“They ran a few tests on you.” Jeno said and went to his side, holding his hand. “Looks like one of your parents was from Earth and the other was from here, from V3S5.”

Renjun frowned a little. Well, at least he had pretty wings now.

He let his head rest on Jeno’s shoulder, looking alarmed as he saw Jaemin start to cry loudly.

“What’s wrong?” Renjun asked alarmed as Jeno went to Jaemin and pulled him into his arms.

“Why are you crying, Nana?” Jeno asked him and guided the pink-haired boy to were the Chinese was.

“We were so sad, Jeno cried so much when we left the planet.” Jaemin sobbed and hugged Renjun’s side.

“You cried too, you are the crybaby.” Jeno chuckled and went to Renjun’s other side.

“And then, the first time we see you after months, you’re collapsing in pain!” Jaemin sniffled and Jeno’s tears started to fall on his face.

“Oh.” Renjun looked at them and pulled them closer to him, giving each one of them a kiss on the cheek. “I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault. Just please don’t get hurt.” Jeno sniffled on his hair.

He chuckled. It’s not like he wanted to be in pain. “Promise.”

Renjun let go of their hand, both looking confused, he smiled at them and pulled Jeno’s face down, kissing him straight on the mouth.

He felt Jeno, usually gentle at first, letting himself feel every inch of his mouth as soon as they touched, cradling his face and deepening their kiss.

The smaller boy felt his boyfriend’s tongue explore his mouth, tasting every bit, like he was doing it for all the time they weren’t together. Renjun gasped as Jeno sucked his tongue, reattributing the gesture too.

He missed his boys, he could spend years kissing them.

“My turn!” Jaemin wined, pouting. 

They both giggled as they let go of each other, mouths shining with spit.

Renjun turned to his other boyfriend, who didn’t waste time and went closer. Jaemin smirked before licking the spit off the other’s lips, making him gasp.

Before he could say something, his pink-haired boyfriend kissed him right away, his tongue entering his mouth without warning.

Jaemin was always a fire kisser, this time putting all of himself into the kiss. Renjun’s tongue battled with his boyfriend’s, both trying to taste each other as deep as they could.

He felt his boyfriend lick all the spots on his mouth. Renjun moaned and hissed after, when he tried to move to become closer.

Jaemin got away from him when he heard the hiss, looking at him with worry.

“I’m fine. But I guess I can’t do much right now.”

“Don’t worry, when you get well, we’re going to take all the time lost. Not only kissing.” Jaemin smirked at him and Renjun tried to hide his blush by rolling his eyes.

Jeno chuckled as he watched them, eyes fond. They both got into each other’s embrace, not wanting to ever let go.

They stayed on this position as they saw the door open and Yuta and Sicheng enter.

Sicheng rolled his eyes but smiled kindly at them.

“How are you feeling?” Yuta asked him with a soft smile.

“Better, I’m better now.” Renjun said as he squeezed his boyfriends onto himself.

“I see.” Sicheng chuckled as Yuta sat on the chair and he went to his lap. “The boys told me an interesting story.”

Renjun blushed as the others laughed.

“Hey, how did you guys took him from the planet that easily?” Jaemin asked with curiosity. Jeno perked at it and looked at them with his puppy eyes.

“He’s part of the guardians, the last one missing.” Sicheng explained and the two boys gasped. “You couldn’t feel because you didn’t complete your ritual. His new nationality was changed as soon as we found out he was part of us.”

“Oh my God.” Jaemin squeaked with a joyful laugh, turning to his boyfriends. “You’re staying with us!”

Jeno laughed too, pulling the two boys inside his arms.

Renjun started giggling, holding his boys and letting them kiss all of his face, he couldn’t wait for this new life he was getting, he just knew he was going to be the happiest he could ever be.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. please tell me if you found any grammar mistakes.


End file.
